Just Lovin' Me
by BlaueFEE
Summary: Tidak ada yang mendapatkan peran jahat disini. Tetapi, ada saatnya seseorang merasa terluka, dan seorang lagi menyakiti.. JUST LOVIN' ME . YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE NEW CHAPTER UPDATE ! Mpreg !
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :

**Just Lovin' Me**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : 1/?

Pairing : Yunjae

Other Cast : Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin and Others

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Little Angst, Family, BrotherShip

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, M-Preg, Typos.

Disclaimer : Their not Mine. But, This story real mine.

Summary : No Summary

.

.

.

"Noona, hanya istirahat dirumah dan jangan kemana-mana. Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku, arraseo?" Dengan sedikit tidak rela wanita berumur 25 tahun tersebut hanya mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan dari adik satu-satunya tersebut. Sebenarnya wanita yang bernama lengkap Kim Yoojung tersebut tidak mau hanya tidur-tiduran saja ketika adiknya harus bekerja. Tetapi karena semenjak semalam Ia demam, jadilah seluruh badannya terasa sakit.

"Na khalke.." Jaejoong—adik laki-laki Yoojung—mencium kening wanita tersebut dan pergi dari kamarnya untuk bekerja. Jaejoong adalah pemuda berumur 22 tahun yang bekerja sebagai karyawan salah satu hotel yang tidak terlalu besar di Seoul. Jabatan Jaejoong juga hanya sebagai pelayan restoran yang terdapat di hotel tempatnya bekerja. Jaejoong merupakan tamatan Sekolah Menengah Atas, jadi tidak heran pekerjaannya tidak terlalu bagus.

Sedangkan Yoojung adalah seorang receptionist di hotel yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Gajinya memang lebih tinggi dari pada Jaejoong, tapi tetap saja tak membuat kehidupan dua kakak-adik ini menjadi lebih baik. Hotel tempat mereka bekerja adalah hotel dengan kualitas biasa saja. Bukan hotel bintang lima apalagi bintang tujuh.

Siang harinya, ketika merasa lebih baik, Yoojung menuju dapur untuk mencoba memasak. Ia teringat akan adiknya yang mungkin nanti merasa kelaparan jika pulang bekerja. Lagipula, Ia juga sedikit haus. Yoojung berdecak ketika melihat bahwa isi kulkas mereka tidak terdapat banyak bahan untuk dimasak. Hanya ada beberapa sayur dan buah. Tidak akan cukup untuk memasak. Dengan mengangguk pasti, Yoojung menuju kamarnya dan mengganti baju. Mengambil dompetnya dan pergi menuju supermarket terdekat untuk berbelanja. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan wejangan adiknya yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Toh adiknya tidak akan tahu, hehe..

Yoojung membawa barang belanjaannya di kedua tangannya. Terik matahari cukup membuat keringatnya keluar. Sepertinya Ia akan bertambah sakit sebentar lagi. Yoojung jadi cemberut ketika tiba-tiba terbayang dalam otaknya bagaimana cerewetnya adik laki-lakinya jika tahu Ia berkeliaran begini saat sakit. Yoojung yang saat ini berjalan santai di trotoar sedikit mengedarkan matanya menuju jalanan. Siang-siang begini cuma sedikit orang yang berada diluar. Apalagi udara dan terik matahari yang membuat siang ini terasa lebih panas.

Tiba-tiba mata Yoojung membulat saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang mencoba menyebrangi jalan, padahal lampu lalu lintas belum berganti menjadi merah. Dan dari arah berlawanan, sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam melesat dengan cepat kearah wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Nyonya, awassss!" Melepaskan belanjaannya, Yoojung dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menuju wanita paruh baya tersebut yang tidak mendengar teriakan Yoojung. Yoojung mendorong tubuh wanita tersebut yang hampir tertabrak mobil Ferrari. Namun, sebagai gantinya, tubuh kurus Yoojung terlempar jauh karena dihantam oleh mobil tersebut. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut memekik cemas. Segera mengerubungi tubuh Yoojung yang bersimbah darah. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya yang di dorong Yoojung tadi bangkit dari jalanan. Ia sempat melihat bagaimana seorang gadis muda menolongnya dan tertabrak. Wanita paruh baya itu bangkit dan menuju kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi gadis tersebut.

"Aku ingin lewat, kumohon. Permisi.." Wanita paruh baya tersebut masuk dalam kerumunan dengan susah payah. Nafasnya tertahan saat melihat seorang wanita muda yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kenapa kalian hanya melihat saja. Hubungi Ambulance!" Teriaknya.

**Yunjae**

Mata bulat Jaejoong menyipit dan sembab. Karena sedari semalam Ia terus-terusan menangis. Jaejoong bahkan tidak mampu untuk sekedar berdiri menuju pemakaman dimana kakaknya akan disemayamkan. Para tetangga Jaejoong yang prihatin senantiasa mendampingi pria muda tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong pingsan semenjak mendengar kabar bahwa kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Jaejoong memastikan sendiri bagaimana peti mati kakaknya yang dimasukkan dalam tanah pekuburan. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana peti tersebut menghilang di dalam gundukan tanah pemakaman. Jaejoong hanya terisak kaku dalam pelukan Nyonya Han—tetangga tepat disebelah rumahnya.

Disisi lain, ditempat yang sama. Seorang wanita paruh baya beserta suami dan anak semata wayangnya menyaksikan pemakaman Yoojung. Wanita tersebut turut terisak menyaksikan pemakaman gadis muda yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia juga dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang Ia duga sebagai adik Yoojung sedari tadi menangis menyaksikan pemakaman Yoojung.

Pemakaman telah selesai. Beberapa pelayat juga telah pulang. Tapi Jaejoong bersikeras ingin tinggal sebentar di kuburan kakaknya. Jaejoong menunduk dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia merindukan kakaknya, walaupun kakaknya baru meninggal kurang dari 20 jam. Ia merindukan kakaknya seperti sudah tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana Ia akan bertahan hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Keluarga satu-satunya meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apalagi tujuan Ia hidup jika Ia hanya sendiri. Jaejoong merasa kesepian.

'Noona, aku ingin ikut bersama noona. Apa noona sudah berkumpul bersama appa dan eomma di surga?' Jaejoong berucap dalam hati. Jaejoong berdiri dan mengusap pelan celana hitamnya. Saat berbalik Ia di kejutkan dengan sepasang suami istri dan juga seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Y-ye?" Jaejoong menjawab dengan suara serak namun tidak menyembunyikan bagaimana merdunya suara tersebut.

"Aku Kim Yeorin. A-aku adalah orang yang diselamatkan noonamu.." Ucap wanita baya itu susah payah.

Jaejoong tidak tahu Ia akan bereaksi seperti apa. Ia cukup kaget dengan berita ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu penyebab kecelakaan noonanya. Dan sekarang seorang wanita mengaku sebagai… Ah, apakah Ia harus marah pada wanita ini.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Kemudian Ia ikut ke dalam mobil ketiga orang tersebut menuju rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan Jaejoong hanya diam melihat keluar melalui kaca mobil. Sedangkan seorang pemuda lainnya sedari tadi mencoba mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Jaejoong duduk di hadapan ketiga orang tersebut setelah meletakkan minuman yang dibuatnya di dapur beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ah, iya. Jaejoong-sshi. Ini suamiku, Jung Yoonkwang. Dan ini anakku, Jung Yunho.." Yeorin mengenalkan anak dan suaminya pada Jaejoong yang dibalas Jaejoong sedikit anggukan.

"Iya, senang bertemu.." Ucap Jaejoong pelan. Ia mencoba sedikit tersenyum walau samar. Sedangkan suami dan anak Yeorin hanya mengangguk sopan.

"Kedatanganku karena..karena.." Yeorin sulit memulainya darimana. Ia tidak tahu akan bagaimana perlakuan Jaejoong padanya ketika mendengar cerita darinya.

"Aku mengerti, Nyonya" Kali ini Jaejoong tersenyum dengan tulus. "Noona ku meninggal bukan karena Anda. Noona hanya mencoba menyelamatkan orang lain. Aku tidak marah, aku bangga pada noonaku.." Ucap Jaejoong bijak. Ketiga orang yang mendengar hal tersebut menahan nafas lega. Tidak menyangka bahwa hati Jaejoong sangat baik.

"Terima kasih, hiks.." Yeorin menangis dan beranjak menuju Jaejoong guna memeluk pemuda tersebut. Ia merasa lega karena satu-satunya keluarga Yoojung memaafkannya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. 'Aku benarkan, noona?' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Jaejoong-ah, tinggallah bersama kami, ne?" Tanya Yeorin tiba-tiba. Tuan Jung mengangguk mengerti mengenai permintaan istrinya. Sedangkan Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan orang tuanya. Oke, Ibunya mungkin merasa bersalah. Tapi membawa orang lain dalam kehidupan mereka, apa itu tidak berlebihan?

"Tidak, tidak perlu Nyonya. Saya bisa tinggal disini. Ini adalah rumah orang tua saya, saya akan merasa bersalah jika meninggalkan rumah ini.." Cegah Jaejoong. Karena menurutnya Ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. Apalagi disini adalah tempat kenangan bagi Jaejoong.

"Tapi Jaejoong-ah.." 

"Tidak apa-apa Nyonya. Jika Anda merasa bersalah. Saya sudah memaafkan Nyonya. Noona ku pasti juga tidak apa-apa.."

"Tapi ini permintaan noona mu.."

"M-mwo?" Jaejoong dan Yunho sedikit terkejut. Beda dengan Tuan Jung yang bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Sebelum meninggal, noona mu berpesan untuk menjagamu. La-lagipula, Ia berpesan agar aku menikahkanmu—"

"Nde?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Sedangkan Yunho merasa kali ini Ibunya terlalu berlebihan.

"Noonamu memintaku menikahkanmu dengan putraku.."

"APA?! EOMMA!" Yunho memekik tidak percaya atas ucapan Ibunya tersebut. Sedangkan Jaejoong terdiam dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"Yah, kau! Katakan se—"

"Tidak perlu. Anda tidak perlu melakukannya Nyonya" Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Lagi pula aku cukup muda untuk menikah, apalagi dengan putra Anda.."

"Aku juga tidak ingin menikah dengannya eomma. Eomma lihat, dia itu laki-laki.." Yunho mengerang frustasi dengan jalan pikiran eommanya.

"Yunho, sebaiknya kau diam saja.." Tuan Jung akhirnya mengangkat suara. Membuat suara Yunho tertelan di tenggorokan. Suara bass ayahnya yang diwarisinya terdengar menyeramkan.

"Jaejoong-ah, kumohon. Ini permintaan terakhir noonamu. Aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana hidupku jika kau menolak permintaannya. Aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupku.." Ucap Yeorin memohon. Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat gelisah. Menikah dengan usia semuda ini, apalagi dengan Yunho. Apa dia siap?

"Ba-baiklah.." Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Yeorin tersenyum senang dan memeluk Jaejoong seketika. Sedangkan Yunho melotot tidak percaya.

'APA-APAAN INI?!' Ucap Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo, udah berapa lama ya gag nulis lagi. Hem, ini ff dengan tingkat ke absurd-an yang gag jelas. Soalnya ini tercipta dari rasa kangen saia dengan ff Yunjae angst ._.

Plotnya udah tersusun rapi di otak saia sampai End. Tapi, yah mungkin di update nya bakal ngaret-ngaret dikit. Saia udah semester 5, semakin banyak tugas tiap harinya. Tapi saia usahakan lirik-lirik laptop. Okey, semoga kalian suka ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle :

**Just Lovin' Me**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : 2/?

Pairing : Yunjae

Other Cast : Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin and Others

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Little Angst, Family, BrotherShip

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, M-Preg, Typos.

Disclaimer : Their not Mine. But, This story real mine.

Summary : No Summary

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong di gelar dengan sangat meriah. Hal yang wajar mengingat latar belakang keluarga Yunho. Seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian meninggalnya Yoojung. Empat hari kemudian pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong di gelar di Belanda. Karena disana salah satu negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Sedangkan hari ini, setelah sehari sebelumnya kembali dari Belanda, resepsi pernikahan di gelar dengan sangat mewah. Walau berita pernikahan Yunho yang tidak 'wajar' ini cukup menggemparkan. Namun, banyak dari mereka tutup mulut. Karena sedikit saja mulut mereka berkata buruk tentang anggota keluarga Jung, sudah di pastikan hidup mereka akan sengsara.

Jaejoong sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunianya. Jaejoong tidak mengenal satupun dari tamu undangan. Karena memang Ia tak mengundang siapa-siapa. Selain karena tidak mempunyai satupun keluarga, Jaejoong juga tidak memiliki teman. Jaejoong adalah tipe manusia anti sosial. Dalam hidupnya dulu hanya ada noona nya saja. Makanya semenjak Yunho meninggalkannya karena sibuk menyambut tamu, Jaejoong cuma berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan segelas minuman ditangannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana kalangan atas berpesta. Ia takut untuk bergabung, karena Jaejoong tahu Ia tak akan bisa sama seperti mereka.

"Jaejoong-ah.." Seseorang menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan. Membuat Jaejoong menoleh cepat dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tersenyum manis padanya. "Kau sendirian?" Tanyanya lagi. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kikuk. "Kenapa tidak bergabung?"

"A-aku tidak terlalu suka pesta.." Kilah Jaejoong. Sedangkan pria tadi tersenyum dengan suara khasnya. Mengundang kerutan di dahi Jaejoong.

"Oh, ya ampun. Maafkan aku.." Pemuda tersebut merasa tak enak karena tertawa. Ia juga heran, sebenarnya tak ada yang lucu dari ucapan Jaejoong. Tapi seketika tawanya keluar. " Kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya lagi. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ya ampun. Yunho sudah mengenalkanku padamu saat di Belanda.." Jaejoong mencoba mengingat lagi. "Jangan bilang jika kau juga tidak tahu bahwa aku ikut menghadiri pernikahanmu dan Yunho di Belanda.." Sebagai jawaban Jaejoong hanya cengengesan merasa ucapan pemuda tadi benar.

"Kim Junsu, namaku.." Ucap pemuda tadi mengulurkan tangan. Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Kim Jaejoong.."

"Aku tahu" Jawab Junsu tersenyum. "Ah, aku ini sahabat Yunho sedari kami SD. Sebenarnya ada seorang lagi, namanya Park Yoochun. Tapi sepertinya tadi Ia berbincang dengan Yunho dan Changmin.." Jaejoong mengangguk walau tidak ingat siapa itu Yoochun. Yang Jaejoong ingat hanya pria bernama Changmin, karena sebelumnya mertua Jaejoong mengenalkan Jaejoong pada seluruh keluarga besar mereka. Dan Changmin adalah sepupu Yunho yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Yunho.

"Kau tidak terlalu suka pesta kan? Bagaimana jika kita ke lantai atas? Sedikit mengobrol, atau mungkin kau ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai suamimu.." Junsu mengerling nakal pada wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit bersemu. Entah kenapa mendengar kata 'suami' Jaejoong sedikit tersipu.

Sedangkan Junsu dan Jaejoong menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas kediaman Jung, Yunho dan Yoochun beserta Changmin yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi mulai bicara.

"Hyung,menurutku Jaejoong tidak buruk juga.." Ucap Yoochun yang sedari pernikahan Yunho di Belanda memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan seksama.

"Hem, aku tahu. Jaejoong itu tidak jelek. Dia tampan dan cenderung cantik. Tapi, dia laki-laki Yoochun-ah.."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Tapi sekarang Jaejoong adalah pasangan hidupmu. Mau tak mau kau harus menerimanya dan memperlakukannya sebagai pasanganmu.." Nasehat Yoochun.

"Tapi aku mempunyai pasangan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki harus bersama dengan perempuan. Itu kodratnya.." Ucap Yunho lagi. Sedangkan Changmin hanya mendengarkan kedua hyungnya tersebut berdebat. Ia tidak mau menyela, karena sekali-kali menyela terkadang ucapannya dapat membuat orang emosi.

"Ada beberapa pasangan sesama jenis yang hidup dalam pernikahan hyung. Lagipula, ini permintaan eommonim. Jangan sampai eommonim merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan kakak Jaejoong.."

"Yoochun hyung benar. Tapi hyung.." Sela Changmin. Yunho dan Yoochun menoleh pada Changmin yang sejak tadi diam sekarang bicara sesuatu.

"…Jaejong itu laki-laki. Dia tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan. Sedangkan kau adalah anak satu-satunya. Apa tidak apa-apa jika keluarga kalian tidak punya penerus?" Ucapan Changmin seakan menyadarkan Yunho dan Yoochun. Itu benar, bagaimana dengan anak? Apa nanti Yunho bahkan tidak bisa menggendong seorang anak.

"Ahh, molla!" Ucap Yunho frustasi. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Changmin hanya melihat Yunho dengan tampang kasihan.

**Yunjae**

Pesta pernikahan sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu. Sekarang Jaejoong terduduk gelisah di kamar yang di tempatinya bersama Yunho. Dulu kamar ini adalah kamar Yunho, sekarang Yunho berbagi kamar dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus-terusan memperhatikan pintu kamar mandi. Jaejoong menanti Yunho dengan gugup. Apa beberapa saat lagi ia akan melakukan 'malam pertama' bersama Yunho?

Jaejoong meremat kedua tangannya yang berkeringat. Jujur, Jaejoong belum siap sama sekali. Tapi Ia harus mengerti bahwa sekarang Ia sudah menjadi pasangan seseorang. Dan dalam hal ini ia sadar, bahwa kedudukannya adalah sebagai seorang isteri dari Yunho.

"Kau kenapa?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan suara Yunho yang tiba-tiba terdengar di gendang telinganya. Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya pelan saat tersadar ternyata Yunho sudah berada di depannya. Dan wajahnya memerah melihat Yunho hanya memakai kaus singlet dan celana pendek. Yunho memegang sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah.." Ucap Yunho tanpa menoleh pada Jaejoong. Ia menuju cermin dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Melalui pantulan cermin yang cukup besar itu, Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang merebahkan tubuhnya dengan gugup. Yunho tersenyum tipis, Jaejoong seperti tegang jika berdekatan dengannya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Yunho menyimpan handuk kecil tersebut dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Ia menuju sisi tempat tidur sebelah kiri yang kosong. Sedangkan spot kanan sudah terisi oleh Jaejoong. Yunho masuk ke dalam selimut. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang tersadar akan kehadiran Yunho tersentak. Ia memang menghadap pada sisi yang di tempati Yunho. Menyadari reaksi Jaejoong, Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong. Ia menggeser badannya sehingga Ia dan Jaejoong sekarang berhadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho penasaran. Menyadari posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat, Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Sedangkan Yunho yang menyadari perubahan wajah Jaejoong tercenung sejenak. Jaejoong terlihat semakin cantik dengan warna peach yang menyebar di pipinya tersebut. Dengan susah payah Yunho menahan keinginan untuk mencium kedua pipi tersebut.

"Ti-tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat.." Ucap Yunho mencoba terlihat tidak gugup. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk singkat. Melihat Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho berbalik memunggungi Jaejoong. Yunho memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak cepat. Ia teringat dengan wajah merah Jaejoong. Wajah imut Jaejoong yang mengangguk gugup dengan surai hitam yang menjuntai di keningnya.

'Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang jika aku mulai menyukainya..'

**Yunjae**

Yunho dan Jaejoong turun bersamaan dari lantai atas menuju ruang makan. Yunho berjalan santai, sedangkan Jaejoong tidak berhenti merutuk. Bagaimana bisa Ia bangun setelat ini dan tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk sarapan. Dirumahnya, Ia terbiasa menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan noonanya.

"Sayang, kalian baru bangun.." Ibu Yunho menyambut kedatangan Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan senyuman. Ia langsung menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk menghidangkan makanan untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Eommonim, maaf aku tidak membantu menyiapkan sarapan.." Jaejoong berucap dengan nada bersalah. Sedangkan Ibu Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan sarapan atau memasak Jae. Disini ada pelayan yang melakukan pekerjaan itu.."

"Aku tidak boleh me—masak?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Matanya membulat dan menatap Ibu Yunho memastikan. Ditatap seperti itu membuat ibu rumah tangga tersebut menjadi salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Disini sudah ada pelayan yang membantu. Memangnya kau bisa masak?" Tanya Ibu Yunho tanpa maksud meremehkan Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang sering memasak dirumah dari pada noona.." Ucap Jaejoong lantang. Yunho yang mendengarnya sejenak berhenti menyuapkan makanan dalam mulutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian baru Ia memulai makan lagi. Changmin yang sedari tadi memang berada disana bersama Ibu Yunho tersenyum jahil.

"Jae~" Panggil Changmin dengan suara melambai. Yunho yang mendengarnya menatap Changmin dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Nde, hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya Yunho hyung ingin memakan masakanmu. Sebaiknya besok kau bangun pagi-pagi memasak sarapan untuk suami mu tercinta. Hoho.." Yunho tersedak makanannya. Sedangkan Changmin dan Ibu Yunho sudah tertawa dengan reaksi Yunho. Beda lagi dengan Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho penasaran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang menatapnya lama. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. "Kalau tidak mau memasak juga tidak apa-apa.." Ucap Yunho tenang sambil meneruskan sarapannya. Padahal ia gugup bicara seperti itu pada Jaejoong.

"Eh.. Iya, besok aku akan memasak untuk Yunho hyung.." Tersadar dari ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong spontan menjawab seperti itu. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya memasak untuk suami sendiri. Sedangkan Yunho sudah tersenyum diam-diam.

Changmin dan Ibu Yunho yang melihat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan pasangan baru ini yang masih malu-malu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle :

**Just Lovin' Me**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : 3/?

Pairing : Yunjae

Other Cast : Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin and Others

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Little Angst, Family, BrotherShip

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, M-Preg, Typos.

Disclaimer : Their not Mine. But, This story real mine.

Summary : No Summary

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong merapikan tempat tidur mereka dan mengganti dengan selimut yang baru. Berkali-kali Yunho berdebat dengan Jaejoong untuk mendekor kamar baru mereka. Padahal sedari awal Yunho bilang akan menyerahkan urusan mendekor kamar mereka sesuai keinginan Jaejoong. Tapi tiap Jaejoong ingin melakukan sesuatu, Yunho selalu protes. Dan Jaejoong hanya mengalah menuruti kemauan Yunho.

Yap! Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua saja. Sebenarnya ini adalah ide Yunho. Entah kenapa Ia ingin tinggal berdua saja dengan Jaejoong. Ayah dan Ibu Yunho mengerti. Mungkin Yunho ingin lebih mendekatkan diri dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho memilih sebuah apartement yang tidak terlalu jauh dari perusahaannya. Apartemen mewah dengan harga ratusan juta won. Jaejoong hanya menganga lebar saat pertama kali melihat apartement pilihan Yunho. Menurutnya ini terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

"Jae, menurutku kelihatannya sedikit aneh.." Ucap Yunho setelah melihat bagaimana bentuk kamar mereka ulah dari tangan tak berseni Yunho. Keduanya terduduk kelelahan di lantai kamar.

"Salah hyung'kan. Dari tadi merecoki kuterus.." Ucap Jaejoong cemberut. Pokoknya Ia tidak mau lagi memindah-mindahkan barang dan menata kamar mereka lagi. Jaejoong capek sedari tadi diatur-atur Yunho.

"Masa kita tidur di kamar yang aneh ini.." Tanya Yunho menghadap Jaejoong yang cemberut. "Mataku tidak bisa terpejam~" Rengek Yunho.

"Molla~" Jawab Jaejoong malas-malasan. Yunho mendelik kesal dan merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkaget. Memang selama sebulan pernikahan mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong mencoba untuk saling menerima dan mencoba untuk menjadi pasangan yang seharusnya.

"Kau lapar tidak?" Tanya Yunho tak jelas karena Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Jaejoong.

"Hyung lapar? Aku akan memasak.." Ucap Jaejoong mengusak rambut Yunho. Jaejoong menyukai skinship seperti ini. Dari pada kedekatan lainnya, Ia lebih menyukai Yunho yang bermanja dengannya. Karena menurut Jaejoong, Yunho terlihat lucu jika sedang bermanja-manja. Hii~~

"Tidak usah. Kita delivery saja. Kau pasti lelah.." Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho memang selalu perhatian padanya.

**Singg~~~**

"Ehm, hyung. Jadi delivery nya kapan?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah hampir sepuluh menit Yunho hanya tidur-tiduran di perutnya.

"Hehe, iya ya.." Ucap Yunho dengan tawa garing. Ia segera bangkit dan menghubungi sebuah restoran. Setelah selesai dengan urusan makanan, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih betah duduk di lantai. Kemudian Ia berjongkok diantara kaki Jaejoong yang selonjoran.

"Nanti biar aku suruh orang untuk mendekor apartement ini, okey?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lucu. Yunho gemas dan mencubit pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong kesal tapi hanya cemberut dan membiarkan Yunho mencubit pipinya.

"Cantiknya~~" Wajah Jaejoong bersemu mendengar ucapan Yunho. Kepalanya langsung menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Yunho tertawa keras melihat reaksi Jaejoong yag sangat disukainya.

"Cantik, mau ikut mandi denganku tidak~" Goda Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan melotot pada Yunho.

"Shirreo!"

"Haha, arraseo. Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, masuk saja ke kamar mandi. Tidak ku kunci.." Ucap Yunho memberi tanda silang di dadanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendengus dengan wajah yang bertambah merah.

"Tidak.." Ucapnya pelan. Yunho tersenyum dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Saat sudah berada di kamar mandi, Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ia merasa sangat senang bisa menggoda Jaejoong. Apalagi melihat warna merah di wajah pasangannya tersebut tercetak karena ulahnya. Yunho berdiri di depan wastafel dan memandang wajahnya sendiri lewat kaca. Disana terlihat jelas wajah bahagia Yunho. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, Yunho tersenyum geli dan menggeleng sesudahnya.

**Tok tok tok**

"Hyung, kau sudah selesai?" Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dimana Yunho masih betah lama-lama terguyur air shower.

"Sebentar lagi, Jae~" Jawab Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Apanya yang sebentar lagi. Ini sudah lewat dari satu jam. Nanti masakannya keburu dingin.." Jaejoong menggeleng heran melihat Yunho yang suka sekali mandi berjam-jam. Apa pria itu tidak kedinginan mandi lama-lama.

Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho menyelesaikan mandinya lebih cepat. Dan keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Pria Jung tersebut berjalan kearah tempat tidur dimana sudah terletak pakaiannya. Pasti Jaejoong yang menyiapkannya. Setelah selesai, Yunho turun ke lantai bawah—tepatnya meja makan yang berseberangan dengan dapur.

"Hyung, duduklah.." Jaejoong menyiapkan nasi dan lauk pauk untuk dirinya dan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya duduk diam di kursi meja makan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang cekatan menyiapkan makan malam mereka—yang terus-terusan hilir mudik dari dapur ke meja makan. Matanya sedikit mengedar melihat kearah dapur. Di dapurnya tidak terlalu begitu banyak peralatan. Mungkin Ia akan mengajak Jaejoong belanja keluar. Yunho memang lebih memperhatikan dapur dari pada yang lain. Yunho bahkan memesan Set Kitchen yang mahal. Karena Yunho tahu Jaejoong suka sekali memasak. Yunho ingin memberi yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong.

"Besok kita belanja?" Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong baru duduk di kursinya.

"Belanja? Hyung tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Jaejoong meletakkan makanan lebih banyak kearah Yunho.

"Tidak usah. Kau ingin membeli peralatan dapur? Sepertinya masih kurang. Isi kulkas juga belum ada kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Belanja dengan Yunho memang lebih baik dari pada sendirian. Yunho sangat mengerti barang yang berkualitas. Jaejoong takut nanti barang yang dibelinya tidak sesuai dengan selera Yunho.

"Jae, jangan meletakkan semua makanan di mejaku. Kau juga harus makan banyak. Ini, ini dan ini juga.." Yunho meletakkan berbagai makanan yang diambil dari sumpitnya dan meletakkan di nasi Jaejoong. "Kau terlalu kurus tahu.." Tambah Yunho lagi.

"Ne, appanim~~" Goda Jaejoong.

"Ya!" Yunho mengetuk kepala Jaejoong dengan sumpit besinya. Membuat Jaejoong tertawa ringan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong makan dengan diselingi percakapan. Terkadang Yunho iseng menggoda Jaejoong. Atau Jaejoong yang cerewet bercerita mengenai hal-hal yang sulit di mengerti Yunho. Jaejoong memang selalu bercerita mengenai apa yang dilihatnya di televisi, yang kebanyakan adalah drama dan juga acara musik. Mengatakan tentang si tampan, cantik dan imut. Sepertinya kerjaan Jaejoong hanya menonton televisi saja jika Yunho sedang ke kantor. Yunho mungkin akan sering-sering mengajak Jaejoong nantinya pergi keluar.

**Yunjae**

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Masuk saja. Aku sedang mencuci muka.." Jawab Yunho. Jaejoong memutar kenop pintu dan memasuki kamar mandi. Ia berdiri di samping Yunho yang berdiri di depan wastafel. Yunho sedang mengeringkan wajahnya menggunakan handuk. Sedangkan Jaejoong bersiap-siap menggosok gigi.

"Hyung sudah gosok gigi?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membuka tutup keran air.

"Sudah tadi.." Jawab Yunho dan menatap Jaejoong. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menaruh odol pada sikat gigi. Kemudian melihat Jaejoong yang berkumur-kumur. Jaejoong yang merasa diperhatikan memandang Yunho.

"Wae? Tidak keluar?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggumu.." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tidak keberatan. Selama menyikat giginya, Jaejoong mencoba menghindari tatapan Yunho yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit risih.

Setelah mencuci mulutnya, Jaejoong membersihkan peralatan kamar mandinya dan Yunho. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tercekat saat Yunho memegangi tangannya.

"A-ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang hanya menatapnya diam. Secara perlahan Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan pada pipi Jaejoong. Kemudian mengusap pinggir bibir Jaejoong yang terdapat busa kecil.

"Ada busa di bibirmu, Jae~" Jaejoong menahan nafas saat mendengar suara Yunho yang tiba-tiba terdengar berat. Apalagi wajah pemuda tersebut semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Membuat Jaejoong bertambah gugup.

Lain dengan Jaejoong, lain juga dengan Yunho. Yunho mengusap pelan bibir Jaejoong yang merah. Terlihat seksi saat bibir tersebut masih basah karena air. Yunho dapat merasakan betapa kenyalnya bibir Jaejoong yang disentuh oleh jarinya. Yunho ingin merasakan bagaimana jika ia memagut bibir tersebut. Seakan tersadar, Yunho melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada bibir Jaejoong.

"Ayo tidur.." Yunho mendahului Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tidur mereka, Yunho merutuki diri habis-habisan. Kenapa Ia bisa berpikir seperti tadi. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan skinship bersama Jaejoong. Tapi, sejauh ini hanya pegangan tangan dan berpelukan. Bahkan Yunho hanya pernah mencium kening Jaejoong beberapa kali ketika ingin berangkat ke kantor dan saat pernikahan mereka. Hal itu jarang dilakukannya karena tidak ingin Jaejoong merasa kurang nyaman.

Beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya Jaejoong menyusul Yunho ke tempat tidur mereka. Yunho memang selalu menunggui Jaejoong untuk tidur bersama. Begitupun Jaejoong, Ia tidak bisa tidur jika Yunho belum ada di sampingnya atau belum pulang dari kantor. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali diperingati Yunho untuk tidur lebih awal, tapi Jaejoong tetap keras kepala. Yunho harusnya tahu bahwa isterinya tersebut memang tipe kepala batu.

Keduanya merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidur dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Yunho tersenyum dan dibalas oleh Jaejoong.

"Hyung bisa tidur'kan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu sja. Kenapa?"

"Hyung tadi bilang tidak bisa tidur dengan dekorasi aneh kamar ini.."

"Jangan menggodaku, Jae.." Ucap Yunho mencebil. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Kesini.." Yunho memberi isyarat agar Jaejoong lebih mendekat. Menurut, Jaejoong mencoba lebih merapat pada Yunho. Yunho langsung memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan mencium kening isterinya tersebut lama. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang awalnya cukup terkejut mencoba menikmati perlakuan Yunho. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya beberapa lama walaupun Yunho sudah menjauhkan bibirnya dari keningnya.

"Jae~" Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap hidungnya pada pipi Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi menahan nafas atas kelakuan suaminya tersebut.

"Y-ye?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup, sekarang Yunho sedang mengendus-ngendus leher Jaejoong yang bersih tanpa cacat. Kecuali tanda hitam yang menjadi tanda lahirnya. Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jaejoong dan menghadap pada wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna. Yunho mengeluarkan senyumannya yang mematikan.

"Bolehkah..aku memilikimu?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah penuh harap. Sedangkan Jaejoong seakan berubah jadi batu. Tubuhnya seketika kaku. Jaejoong tentu mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Yunho barusan. Jaejoong tahu cepat atau lambat Yunho menginginkan hal ini. Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah Ia sudah siap?

Tapi mengingat mertua dan juga wajah Yunho yang sekarang menatapnya penuh harap, Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk. Yunho seketika sumringah melihatnya. Ia mencium pipi Jaejoong kilat dan tersenyum senang.

"Aku janji akan hati-hati.."

"N-ne~"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

hallo..

baru sempet nyapa sekarangg. maaf~

ini FF yunjae saia yang kesekian, tapi yang kedua di ffn..

terima kasih buat ngikutin cerita abal dari author abal ini.

gomawo buat reader, followers, yang ngefavorit, SIDERS! hahaa..

okey, karena masih baru 2 chap, jadi pertanyaannya masih sekitar itu-itu(?) aja..

**Q: Yunjae udah saling suka?  
**

A: Gag tau juga ya.. kan baru ketemu dan baru nikah!

**Q: Bakalan jatuh cinta gag entar?**

A: Gimana? yang pasti iya ._.v

**Q: Kok pendek amat?**

A: Biasanya saia nulis ampe 4k word per chapter. nah, karena saia jarang ketemu lappy makanya singkat. lagian ini langsung kelar sehari. kalo 4k word, kelarnya berhari-hari..

oh iya, ini maunya saia angst. kangen *plak!

but, cerita angst belum tentu sad ending, tapi kemungkinan kecil happy end.. kkk~

terima kasih buat yang review chap 1 dan 2:

**ifa. | bearnya jung | Himawari Ezuki |**

**MaghT | ifa. | bearnya jung |**

**hanasukie | hanasukie | Krisslyd | manize83 |**

**zhe | Himawari Ezuki | MaghT | **

**YunJaeLovers | PhantoMirotic | sani |**

**sani | irengiovanny **

and last, thankyu buat **Himawari Ezuki ** yang udah ingetin buat bikin couple nya di summary. sankyuuu ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle :

**Just Lovin' Me**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : 4/?

Pairing : Yunjae

Other Cast : Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin and Others

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Little Angst, Family, BrotherShip

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, M-Preg, Typos.

Disclaimer : Their not Mine. But, This story real mine.

Summary : No Summary

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Cahaya matahari menusuk masuk melalui jendela apartement Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sudah pukul 7 lebih, namun dua sosok yang ada di tempat tidur tersebut masih betah saling memeluk. Yunho yang sudah bangun sedari tadi mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung telanjang Jaejoong. Sesekali Yunho menciumi pelipis dan rambut pria 22 tahun tersebut. Yunho bahkan masih merasakan getaran semalam saat tangannya yang besar menyentuh punggung Jaejoong dengan halus.

"Ehmm~~" Jaejoong menggeliat dan merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho. Membuat Yunho tersenyum simpul melihat Jaejoong yang seperti anak kucing tersebut.

"Sayang, bangunlah. Sudah pagi.." Yunho memang menyuruh Jaejoong untuk bangun, tapi anak tunggal keluarga Jung tersebut malah semakin memeluk Jaejoong dan menyusupkan kepalanya pada rambut Jaejoong.

"Hyung, jam berapa..hoam.. sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong serak.

"Sudah jam 7 lewat.."

"Mwo? Ya ampun, aku belum menyiapkan sarapan.." Jaejoong tiba-tiba terduduk, membuat Yunho terbanting kesamping. Yunho bersyukur jika tempat tidur mereka adalah kualitas terbaik, kalau tidak bagaimana nasib kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Tenanglah, tidak usah terburu-bu-buru..Hmmm.." Yunho meneguk ludah saat melihat dengan jelas tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong yang tersingkap karena pria bermata doe tersebut tak sadar jika selimut yang di pakainya melorot. Buru-buru Yunho membuang mukanya kearah samping agar tidak tergoda.

"Jae, se-selimutmu turun.." Ucap Yunho pelan dan malu. Entah kenapa Ia yang merasa malu jika melihat tubuh yang sempat Ia cicipi semalam. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang tersadar dari ucapan—gumaman—Yunho segera menarik selimutnya, bahkan sampai di wajah putih tersebut. Tiba-tiba suasana kaku tercipta, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak ada yang membuka suara.

"Sebaiknya kau pakai baju.." Yunho memungut beberapa pakaian yang dapat di jangkaunya. Karena keadaannya pun sama seperti Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menerima kaus oleh Yunho segera memakainya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menemukan singletnya saja.

"Hyung, maaf soal semalam.." Cicit Jaejoong memberanikan diri menghadap Yunho yang baru selesai memakai singletnya. Yunho tersenyum dan mencium bibir Jaejoong cukup lama. Walaupun hanya ciuman sederhana yang menempelkan bibir mereka, tapi bisa menenangkan hati mereka berdua.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf memaksamu semalam.." Ucap Yunho lagi memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya. Jaejoong menggeleng dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Ani, seharusnya sudah menjadi tugasku untuk—untuk me-melayani hyung, ehm.."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar siap. Okey?" Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong lagi sehingga Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lesu. Melihat Jaejoong merasa bersalah membuat Yunho tidak enak hati. Ia tiba-tiba mengangkat Jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Mengabaikan teriakan Jaejoong. Hem, sepertinya Yunho akan memandikan Jaejoong :3

Semalam memang Jaejoong bersedia menyerahkan dirinya pada Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong menikmati seluruh perlakuan intim Yunho yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Jaejoong menikmati saat bibir Yunho untuk pertama kalinya menciumi bibirnya. Mengesapnya. Melumatnya. Menggigitnya. Jaejoong menikmati semua sentuhan tangan Yunho pada tubuhnya yang polos. Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa menahan suaranya agar tidak mendesah, tidak memperdulikan apakah suara tersebut akan bisa keluar esok harinya.

Yunho yang bahkan belum pernah menikmati tubuh seorang wanita, amat yakin bahwa tubuh Jaejoong adalah tubuh paling indah yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan. Yunho bahkan harus menahan hasratnya berkali-kali melihat tubuh tanpa cacat tersebut menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak tanda merah yang Ia bubuhi di tubuh itu. Yunho yakin jika Ia masih keturunan manusia, tapi ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang berpeluh. Yunho tidak keberatan menjadi vampire seketika itu juga untuk menggigit seluruh tubuh tersebut.

Sampai saat Yunho yakin akan memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya, Yunho tersadar. Entah sejak kapan tubuh Jaejoong menggigil ketakutan. Bibir merahnya di gigit hingga menimbulkan cairan pekat dari sudutnya. Saat itu Yunho tersadar, apakah Jaejoong sudah siap? Jaejoong mungkin tidak ragu untuk menyerahkan diri pada Yunho. Tapi, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Jaejoong. Yunho berpikir, walaupun dalam hubungan pernikahan ini Jaejoong adalah 'isteri'nya. Tetapi, mungkin Jaejoong merasa sangat ketakutan ketika Ia akan 'dirasuki'. Bagaimanapun, Jaejoong tetaplah laki-laki.

Yunho seketika merasa bersalah. Ia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang menegang, yang lama-kelamaan berangsur normal. Yunho memeluki tubuh Jaejoong sepanjang malam hingga Jaejoong terlelap. Hah~ mungkin Yunho akan mencoba lagi saat Jaejoong benar-benar siap.

**Yunjae**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk mandi dan sarapan pagi yang sedikit telat. Akhirnya Yunho memenuhi janjinya untuk menemani Jaejoong berbelanja. Mereka berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan yang dekat dengan apartement mereka. Memang karena apartemen yang dibeli Yunho terletak dipusat kota. Dimana dapat menjangkau beberapa tempat.

Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan membeli peralatan dapurnya terlebih dahulu. Sekarang mereka sedang berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari dan tentunya belanja untuk dapur. Yunho yang bertugas mendorong troly hanya diam memperhatikan Jaejoong mengambil beberapa belanjaan. Yunho terkadang memang biasa menemani sang Ibu untuk berbelanja. Tetapi belum tentu Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ibu-ibu rumah tangga beli. Opps, 'isteri' maksudku, karena Jaejoong bukan ibu-ibu -_-

Saat kasir sedang menghitung belanjaan Jaejoong, tiba-tiba Yunho mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan dua buah kartu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kebingungan hanya menatap Yunho.

"Ini kartu kredit. Kau bisa menggunakannya jika belanja.." Ucap Yunho menjelaskan kebingungan Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa ada dua?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi memperlihatkan dua buah kartu kredit tersebut pada Yunho. Yunho mengambil satu yang berwarna kuning emas.

"Yang kau pegang adalah kartu kredit biasa. Sedangkan yang ini.." Yunho memperlihatkan kartu yang Ia pegang. "Ini adalah kartu unlimited. Kau bisa menggunakannya sebanyak apapun. Kau bisa memakainya untuk membeli baju, tas, sepatu. Apapun yang kau inginkan.." Ucap Yunho memberikan kartu Gold tersebut pada Jaejoong—lagi. Jaejoong hanya menganga mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku hanya perlu memegang yang satu ini saja.." Ucap Jaejoong mempelihatkan kartu berwarna biru tua.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah membuatnya atas namamu. Jika kau bosan sendirian di apartement kau bisa pergi berbelanja. Atau kau bisa pergi bermain dengan teman-temanmu. Aku tidak mau di cap sebagai suami yang mengurung isterinya. Arra?" Yunho tersenyum lagi dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong ingin sekali menangis karena perlakuan Yunho padanya. Yunho terlalu baik, dan Jaejoong tidak tahu harus membalasnya seperti apa.

"Tuan, ini belanjaannya.." Suara kasir menginterupsi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho memberi aba-aba agar Jaejoong menggunakan kartu yang barusan diberikannya. Jaejoong kemudian memberikan kartu berwarna biru tersebut pada kasir. Setelah lama menunggu, sang kasir mengembalikan kartu kredit Jaejoong beserta cash bon. Jaejoong menerimanya dan memasukkan kedua kartu tersebut ke dalam dompet. Sedangkan Yunho membawa sebagian besar belanjaan.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia cukup lelah, dan Jaejoong tidak punya rencana apa-apa lagi untuk kemana.

"Kau lelah? Kita pulang saja.." Jaejoong mengangguk dan memegang lengan Yunho dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sedangkan sebelah lagi memegang beberapa belanjaan yang dibagi Yunho dengan tidak adil—karena Yunho membawa paling banyak.

Ketika mereka sesekali bicara dan menggoda, Yunho secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan beberapa wanita.

"Yunho-yah.." Ucap salah seorang wanita tersebut pada Yunho. Yunho yang melihat wanita tersebut tersenyum dan menyapa balik.

"Yura-ah, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Yunho ramah. Sedangkan Yura hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin berbelanja bersama teman-temanku.." Ucap Yura. Melihat itu, beberapa teman Yura—yang semuanya wanita—spontan melihat Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk sejenak sebagai salam. Membuat semua wanita yang ada disana tersipu malu.

"Ah, ini siapa?" Tanya Yura pada Yunho dengan menunjuk pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya melihat saja.

"Ah, ini Jaejoong. Jae, ini Yura, dia teman kuliahku dulu.." Ucap Yunho memperkenalkan. Kedua orang tersebut tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Jaejong ini.." Yura sedikit ragu mengungkapkan apa yang ingin di katakannya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ne, Jaejoong adalah isteriku.." Ucap Yunho tegas. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya sedikit tidak menyangka Yunho secara blak-blakkan memperkenalkannya pada teman Yunho sebagai isterinya. Walaupun sudah banyak yang mengetahui jika Yunho memperistri seorang laki-laki, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Yunho tanpa ada rasa malu sedikitpun membuat Jaejoong sangat bahagia.

"Ah, ternyata benar. Maaf ya, waktu pernikahan kalian aku sedang di luar negeri.." Ucap Yura dengan mimik bersalah. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong memberikan gestrure seolah tak apa-apa.

Sedangkan teman-teman Yura yang mendengar bahwa Jaejoong adalah isteri Yunho mulai berbisik-bisik. Walaupun dikatakan berbisik, tapi kata-kata mereka jelas terdengar oleh Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yura sendiri.

"_Ya ampun, jadi dia benar-benar menikahi pria?"_

"_Apa tidak ada lagi wanita cantik yang tidak bisa dia nikahi. Ya ampun, padahal Yunho-sshi sangat tampan.."_

"_Istrinya pasti melakukan sesuatu agar Yunho-sshi mau dengannya, ckkck.."_

"_Mereka tidak serasi sama sekali. Apa mereka tidak—"_

"YA! Kalian jika bicara hati-hati!" Yura meneriaki teman-temannya membuat Yunho maupun Jaejoong kaget. Begitu juga beberapa orang yang lewat jadi memperhatikan mereka.

Yura membungkuk berkali-kali pada Yunho dan Jaejoong sambil berucap 'Mianhae'. Yunho yang tidak ingin Jaejoong lebih terluka lagi segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya pasrah saja ditarik Yunho. Bukannya apa, tenaga Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghilang saat mendengar beberapa wanita tersebut membicarakan hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Ish, kalian ini.." Yura memukul kepala teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Haha, maafkan kami.." Ucap salah satu teman Yura.

"Ck, harusnya kalian bicara lebih sadis lagi. Apa Jaejoong itu tidak sadar, jika Yunho terlalu bagus untuk pria kampungan sepertinya!" Decis Yura sinis. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Yura yang penuh benci.

**Yunjae**

Sedangkan sedari pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan tadi, Jaejoong hanya terdiam saja. Berulang kali Yunho mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol tapi Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan singkat. Yunho tahu mungkin Jaejoong merasa sakit hati dengan ucapan teman-teman Yura tadi.

"Jae~" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong yang mencoba menekan tombol kombinasi password apartement mereka.

"Hmm.." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menoleh pada Yunho. Yunho yang melihat kelakuan Jaejoong meletakkan belanjaan yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Kemudian Ia membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong agar berhadapan dengannya. Jaejoong sedari tadi sibuk mengalihkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"Hei, kenapa?" Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu tatap aku.." Ucap Yunho lagi. Tapi Jaejoong tak kunjung menatap pada Yunho. "Jaeee~~" Ucap Yunho setengah merengek. Ya ampun, gila saja Ia merengek seperti ini pada Jaejoong. Tapi toh, Yunho sudah biasa merengek pada Jaejoong. Dan yes! Lihat, karena rengekan Yunho, Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Yunho.

"Aku minta maaf karena ucapan teman-teman Yura tadi. Jangan marah lagi, please~" Ucap Yunho meletakkan dagunya pada kening Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak marah hyung.." Ucap Jaejoong memegangi baju Yunho di kedua sisi pinggangnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" Ucap Yunho lagi menciumi rambut Jaejoong.

"Hanya berpikir. Apa pernikahan kita bukanlah hal yang salah? Aku baru berpikir, apa mungkin hyung selama ini mempunyai wanita yang hyung sukai, lalu hyung tak bisa menikahinya karena menikahiku yang adalah…laki-laki" Yunho menggenggam erat bahu Jaejoong ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Awalnya hyung merasa pernikahan ini memang salah.." Jaejoong melepaskan pegangannya pada baju Yunho saat mendengar penuturan Yunho. Tiba-tiba matanya memerah mendengar hal itu langsung dari Yunho. "Tapi, sekarang hyung merasa hyung akan jadi orang yang paling tidak beruntung di dunia jika tidak menikah denganmu. Hyung tidak punya seseorang yang di sukai dulu, tapi sekarang sepertinya punya.. Jae, dengar. Aku menyukaimu.." Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat saat mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mematung dengan pipi memerah. Entah kenapa matanya yang tadi memerah juga malah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

"Tentu saja. Hyung tidak pernah bohong padamu.." Ucap Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong. "Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Tanya Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Di hadapannya Jaejoong hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

"Apa? Hyung tidak dengar.." Goda Yunho.

"Iya.." Jawab Jaejoong seperti bisikan. Yunho yang tak puas-puasnya menggoda Jaejoong kembali menggodanya.

"Apa Jae? Kau bilang apa?" Ucap Yunho dengan seringaiannya.

"Ish, terserah hyung. Anggap saja aku tidak menyukaimu.." Ucap Jaejoong ngambek. Yunho tentu saja tidak membiarkannya.

"Enak saja. Aku tadi mendengar kau menjawab 'iya'.." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Yunho malas dengan tatapan—kalau-sudah-dengar-kenapa-tanya-lagi?

"Hehe, iya iya maaf~" **Chup** . Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong karena gemas. Tapi entah kenapa tangan Jaejoong menahan tengkuk Yunho untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong, Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lebih intens lagi. Bibirnya melumat bergantian bibir atas dan bawah milik Jaejoong. Terkadang mereka berdua mengubah posisi kepala mereka untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman.

"Eunghh~~" Jaejoong melenguh karena tiba-tiba tangan Yunho mengusap pinggangnya dari balik baju.

"Mmm.. La-lagi, ehm.." Jaejoong menarik kembali bibir Yunho dengan bibirnya saat Yunho ingin menghakhiri ciuman mereka. Yunho yang terima-terima saja mencoba menikmati ciuman mereka. Saking asyiknya mereka berciuman sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran tiga orang yang sedari tadi sibuk mematung dan meneguk ludah melihat tontonan panas tersebut.

"Stop stop! Oyyy STOP!" Changmin tiba-tiba datang dan memisahkan ciuman Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jejoong hanya terkaget, melihat kehadiran Changmin secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yunho selesai dengan syoknya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa kalian berciuman di depan pintu seperti ini!" Ucap Changmin sewot sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Terserah padaku, kan ini apartementku!" Ucap Yunho ngeyel. Changmin memutar matanya jengkel. Sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun yang memang ikut dengan Changmin, turut bergabung bersama Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Kami harus menunggu hampir sepuluh menit untuk sesi ciuman kalian.." Ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Junsu cuma mengangguk mengiyakan. Lagi-lagi Yunho mendengus dengan ucapan teman-temannya tersebut. Beda dengan Jaejoong yang tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa karena ketahuan teman-teman Yunho.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Yunho lagi pada mereka bertiga. Merasa tidak ada yang menjawab, lagi lagi Yoochun turun tangan.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi kalian. Kami ingin lihat apartement baru kalian. Sekarang buka pintunya ya, Jae cantik~~" Setelah bicara ketus dengan Yunho, tiba-tiba Yoochun berucap menggoda pada Jaejoong. Yunho yang tidak terima memukul kepala Yoochun dengan spatula yang dibeli Jaejoong tadi.

"Rasakan! Haha.." Junsu hanya tertawa melihat penderitaan teman kecilnya tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

mian, telat updatenya ._.

baru sempat sekarang..

bagi yang kecewa gag jadi NC, maaffff~~

hem, sebenarnya masih ngasih tahu sesuatu. jangan mengharapkan NC ama saia. saia begog nulis yang begituan. kalau pun ada nantinya pasti eksplisit...

so... ZzZzZ..

hah, saia sempet liat traffic graph viewersnya. ya ampun, ffn GAG BERUBAH ya.. banyak siders kkk~

hm, kalau masih ada juga yang protes karena kependekan. maaf (lagi)..

bentar lagi mau UAS, lumayan tuh liburan semester ganjil sebulan... nanti mau saia panjangin ini ff *plak!

**thanks for review:**

**hanasukie | ifa. |nunoel31 | YunHolic | Youleebhita | Himawari23 (**ganti penname ya? **) | YunJae Lovers | 3kjj | PhantoMirrotic | lee sunri hyun | irengiovanny .**

sampai jumpa~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle :

**Just Lovin' Me**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : 5/?

Pairing : Yunjae

Other Cast : Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin and Others

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Little Angst, Family, BrotherShip

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, M-Preg, Typos.

Disclaimer : Their not Mine. But, This story real mine.

Summary : No Summary

.

.

.

Karena kedatangan teman-teman Yunho, Jaejoong memasak ekstra hari ini. Untunglah mereka hari ini berbelanja, jika tidak tentunya Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaksa delivery lagi. Sebenarnya diantara Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu bahkan Changmin, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa memasak. Tetapi lihatlah, sedari tadi ada seorang pria jangkung yang mengekori Jaejoong ketika memasak.

Changmin lebih memilih melihat Jaejoong memasak dari pada duduk di ruang depan bersama Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu. Menurut Changmin, pembicaraan mereka bertiga adalah pembicaraan orang dewasa yang dapat mengotori imannya.

"Jae, boleh aku memakan cookiesnya?" Tanya Changmin yang bosan melihat Jaejoong memasak. Ternyata jika hanya berdua saja, Jaejoong berubah menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Rasanya sudah berjam-jam Changmin menemani Jaejoong, tapi pria tersebut tidak bicara juga.

"Eh, kau disini hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong yang ternyata baru menyadari kehadiran Changmin. Changmin hanya menatap datar Jaejoong karena merasa diabaikan.

"Hehe, maaf hyung. Jika memasak aku lupa segalanya.." Ucap Jaejoong melihat wajah datar Changmin. Changmin mendengus dan mulai membuka tutup cookies tersebut. Melihat itu Jaejoong segera mengambil gelas dan mengambil sebotol jus dan menuangkan ke dalam gelas. Selanjutnya Ia meletakkkan gelas penuh jus tersebut di hadapan Changmin. Changmin merasa terkesima dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Jae, jika kau bukan 'isteri' hyungku, mungkin aku akan melamarmu sekarang juga" Ucap Changmin blak-blakkan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Sayangnya aku adalah isteri Yunho hyung~" Jawab Jaejoong guna melanjutkan masakannya. Changmin hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan makan sekaligus mengamati Jaejoong. Betapa beruntungnya kakak sepupunya tersebut mendapat isteri seperti Jaejoong.

Sementara Changmin menemani Jaejoong, suami Jaejoong tersebut sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Jadi, kalian belum melakukannya juga?" Tanya Junsu dengan wajah meremehkan. Sedangkan Yoochun sudah sedari tadi mengasihi nasib sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ck, kalian ini sama-sama mesum. Walaupun menikah bukan berarti kami harus cepat-cepat melakukannya'kan" Ucap Yunho sebal. Karena sedari datang tadi dua sahabatnya tersebut membahas hal mesum terus. Tentu saja penyebabnya karena Yunho dan Jaejoong kepergok berciuman tadi. Apalagi saat Yunho memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaus Jaejoong tadi, kedua manusia super mesum tersebut tidak sengaja melihat tanda-tanda merah di pinggang Jaejoong.

"Apanya yang cepat. Kalian sudah menikah lebih dari sebulan" Ucap Yoochun. "Apa jangan-jangan dia menolakmu. Kau impotent, Yun?" Canda Yoochun.

"MWO? YA! Beraninya kau!" Yunho mendekati Yoochun dan memukul kepala Yoochun berkali-kali menggunakan bantal sofa. Sedangkan Junsu hanya menonton dengan imutnya kelakuan dua orang tersebut sambil memakan kue yang mereka bawa tadi.

Setelah puas memukuli Yoochun, Yunho kembali duduk di tempat semula. Ia membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan akibat terlalu bersemangat memukuli Yoochun. Sedangkan penampilan Yoochun sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat keganasan Yunho.

"Kau tahu, Jaejoong itu masih kecil. Masih 22 tahun. Dan dia seorang pria. Kalian tidak berpikir bagaimana takutnya Ia saat harus berada di 'bawah'. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya bagi Jaejoong. Aku tidak mau membuatnya terluka.." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar. Di akhir kalimatnya Junsu dan Yoochun dapat menangkap nada khawatir dari Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Jaejoong?" Tanya Junsu akhirnya.

"Sepertinya.." Ucap Yunho tersenyum. Junsu dan Yoochun yang mendengarnya juga ikutan tersenyum. Mereka bahagia jika Yunho mendapatkan kebahagian seperti ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jaejoong memanggil mereka untuk makan malam lebih awal. Jaejoong banyak memasak masakan khas Korea. Membuat Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin merasa sedang memakan masakan eomma mereka. Selama ini sangat jarang mereka merasakan masakan Korea karena pelayan di rumah mereka pasti menyajikan masakan ala Barat dan lainnya. Tidak heran jika masakan Jaejoong tidak bersisa. Mungkin sesekali Junsu akan menyelinap ke apartement Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk meminta makanan. Haha~

"Kalian tidak menginap? Disini ada dua kamar kosong.." Ucap Yunho saat ketiga sahabat dan sepupunya tersebut pamit untuk pulang.

"Tidak usah hyung. Kami tidak mau mengganggu pengantin baru" Ucap Changmin dengan seringaiannya.

"Iya. Atau bahkan kedatangan kami mengganggu kalian.." Ucap Junsu ikut-ikutan.

"Tidak hyung. Datanglah sesering mungkin.." Ucap Jaejoong sopan. Yunho jadi gemas sendiri melihat Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu. Selamat malam Yun, Jae~" Ucap Yoochun pamit. Tak lupa Yoochun mengerling pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong teringat ucapan Yoochun tadi saat mereka 'mengobrol' secara pribadi.

"Jae, ayo masuk.." Ucap Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, iya~" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengikuti langkah Yunho.

**Yunjae**

Jaejoong terbangun pagi-pagi sekali saat tak mendapati Yunho disampingnya. Padahal Jaejoong merasa sangat mengantuk karena menunggui Yunho semalam sampai larut. Tapi Jaejoong memilih untuk mencari Yunho dari pada Ia tidur sendirian di tempat tidur mereka.

Bulu kuduk Jaejoong tiba-tiba merinding saat mendengar suara ganjil di kamarnya. Apalagi Jaejoong merasa sangat kenal dengan suara tersebut.

"Yunho hyung~?" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba menyusuri suara tersebut. Jaejoong memang sedikit ketakutan mendengar suara tersebut, tapi sekarang Ia ingin memastikan dimana Yunho di pagi-pagi buta ini.

"Errmm~~" Jaejoong bertambah ngeri saat mendengar suara tersebut seperti berada di dalam kamar mandi mereka.

"Nghh~~ Jaeehh~~" Seketika Jaejoong mematung saat suara tersebut mendesahkan namanya.

"Yu-yunho hyung, aniya?" Ucap Jaejoong memastikan pada diri sendiri bahwa suara yang di dengarnya adalah suara Yunho. Merasa cemas, Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar mandi dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Jaejoong tidak tahu seberapa lebar mulutnya menganga. Atau seberapa lebar matanya melotot ketika… ketika melihat Yunho dengan tubuh polosnya terguyur di bawah shower. Apalagi ketika melihat kebawah, tangan Yunho sedang memegang—

"HUWAAAA~~~!"

**Brak!**

Jaejoong membanting pintu kamar mandi saat melihat bagaimana Yunho melakukan onani dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Apalagi Yunho mendesah dengan menyebut-nyebut namanya. Ya ampun, betapa malunya Jaejoong. Tahu begini Ia tertidur dengan memeluk guling saja tadi, tidak usah mencari Yunho. Huweee~ Eomma eottoke?

'Jae, kau harus segera melayani Yunho di ranjang. Kau tahu, junior seseorang bisa berkarat jika tidak disentuh' Jaejoong teringat ucapan Yoochun beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Jaejoong membanting tubuhnya ketempat tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia malu jika harus bertemu dengan Yunho nantinya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendengar suara pintu kamar madi yang terbuka dan tertutup. Kemudian suara langkah yang mendekat padanya.

"Jae.." Itu suara Yunho yang terdengar tercekat. Apa-apaan situasi ini. Jaejoong ingin lari saja dari sini. "Jae.." Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong, Yunho menaiki tempat tidur mereka dan duduk persis disamping gundukan yang diyakini Yunho adalah Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau melihatnya?" Tanya Yunho ragu. Sebenarnya Yunho cukup malu ketika Jaejoong melihatnya beronani tadi. Rasanya harga diri Yunho sebagai laki-laki menguap entah kemana.

Jaejoong masih diam tak bergerak. Untuk apa sih Yunho menanyakannya. Sudah tahu Jaejoong melihatnya, kenapa Yunho tidak berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa saja sih. Ya ampun, apa suaminya itu tidak tahu jika sekarang Jaejoong ingin sekali menangis.

"Jae~~" Yunho menyerah dan memeluk gundukan tubuh Jaejoong yang masih betah diam. Sebenarnya Yunho sangat mengantuk karena kemarin malam Ia lembur. Tetapi entah kenapa pagi-pagi sekali Ia bermimpi tengah bercinta dengan Jaejoong. Yunho berharap Ia tidak bermimpi, tetapi di tengah-tengah puncak mimpi 'kotor'nya, Yunho malah terbangun. Maunya sih Jaejoong yang menyelesaikan sisanya seperti dalam mimpi Yunho. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

Jaejoong yang merasakan berat pada tubuhnya karena himpitan Yunho menggeliat tidak nyaman. Kemudian Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menyingkap selimutnya. Melihat pada Yunho yang hanya tersenyum innoncent padanya. Jaejoong bertambah malu apalagi hanya melihat tubuh Yunho berbalut celana dalam pendek. Mungkin tadi adalah kali keduanya Jaejoong benar-benar melihat tubuh Yunho full naked.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi melihat hal itu.." Ucap Yunho tak enak pada Jaejoong. Walaupun malu Yunho harus menjelaskan pada Jaejoong. Ia tak mau Jaejoong berpikiran buruk tentangnya nanti.

"Hyung.."

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku?" Tanya Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Telinganya memerah dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Nde?" Yunho berpikir jika telinganya sedang dalam keadaaan tidak baik. Sehingga Ia bertanya kembali pada Jaejoong.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya jika aku melakukan tugasku sebagai isteri hyung.." Jaejoong mengambil tangan kanan Yunho dan meletakkan di kancing paling bawah pajama tidurnya. Yunho semakin yakin jika sekarang bukan hanya telinganya yang tidak baik, mungkin saja matanya juga sedang tidak sehat.

Melihat Yunho yang bengong, Jaejoong mengambil satu lagi tangan Yunho dan meletakkan tangan tersebut bertemu tangan yang satu lagi. Jadilah kedua tangan Yunho menjepit kancing baju pajama Jaejoong.

"Hyungg~~" Rengek Jaejoong ketika Yunho hanya diam menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ja-jae? Kau yakin?" Tanya Yunho tidak yakin. Dengan berat hati tangannya ingin menjauh dari kancing baju Jaejoong, tapi nalurinya melarang.

"Hem.." Angguk Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu. "Lakukanlah, tetapi pelan~" Kembali Jaejoong berucap sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Yunho yang memang sudah sejak lama menginginkan hal ini langsung saja membanting tubuh Jaejoong ke kasur.

"Sayang, aku benar-benar akan melakukannya.." Ucap Yunho dan mengurung tubuh Jaejoong dalam kedua tangannya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan berhenti.." Jaejoong menganguk lagi. "Kali ini aku serius.." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan mantap.

Sudah. Yunho yakin kali ini Ia tidak akan berhenti dan Jaejoong telah pasrah dengan keputusannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ucap Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong bergumam pelan dan memeluk leher Yunho. Dia dan Yunho sama-sama gugup saat ini. Jaejoong mencoba menikmati apa yang dilakukan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Hanya menikmati, atau mencoba menikmati?

"Ermm~" Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho menjilati lehernya yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbebas dari pakaiannya. Jaejoong juga tidak merasakan lagi udara dingin pagi hari pada tubuh polosnya, karena Yunho sibuk mengalirkan kehangatan untuk tubuhnya.

"Akh!" Yunho sangat rakus. Ia menyedot nipple Jaejoong seperti tidak akan ada lagi hari esok. Menciumi benda merah tersebut bergantian dan sesekali memelintirnya. Saat tangan kanan Yunho turun kebawah untuk meremas pantatnya, Jaejoong merasa tersengat listrik. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, dan Jaejoong menginginkannya lagi sehingga Ia meminta pada Yunho.

"Jae, berbalik~" Yunho membantu Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya. Menciumi bahu, punggung dan pinggang Jaejoong. Yunho mempersiapkan tubuh Jaejoong agar mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya. Yunho tidak tahu seberapa sakit yang dirasakan Jaejoong nantinya, tapi Yunho yakin Ia tidak ingin membayangkannya. Terpenting sekarang Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa nyaman.

"AH! Arrrgghh~!" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat Yunho menyatukan tubuh mereka dibawah sana. Ia menggenggam kuat selimut dibawahnya. Jaejoong merasa terbelah dan ingin Yunho berhenti. Tapi Ia tidak bisa. Jaejoong sudah bertekad untuk menyerahkan seluruh hati dan juga tubuhnya untuk Yunho. Jaejoong hanya perlu menahannya.

"Akh! Akh! Hyung, lagi~!" Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho menyentuh hal terdalam dalam tubuhnya. Jaejoong tidak tahu setelah rasa sakit yang tadi Ia rasakan, Ia akan sangat menikmati hal ini. Yunho memberikan rasa sakit dan nikmat selaras padanya.

"Ah Jaehh~ Kau sangat cantik sayang~~" Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh tersebut, sedangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya tetap bergerak memenuhi permintaan Jaejoong.

"Urrmmm~~!" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat dari samping saat Ia menuntaskan hasratnya. Rasanya sangat melelahkan. Dan Yunho sangat menikmatinya.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong saat sudah bisa menstabilkan nafasnya. Tangannya yang besar menyingkap rambut Jaejoong yang lengket karena keringat. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tubuhnya sakit dan Ia tidak bisa sekedar mengeluarkan suaranya.

Yunho berdiri dengan tubuh polos menuju lemari pakaian. Mengambil selimut bersih yang biasa diletakkan Jaejoong pada lemari paling bawah. Kemudian Ia kembali tidur disamping Jaejoong untuk mengelimuti dirinya dan Jaejoong. Beberapa saat menatap Jaejoong yang sadah pulas, akhirnya Yunho menyusul Jaejoong kealam mimpi dengan senyuman yang sarat akan kepuasaan. Akhirnya~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

yosh, ini sudah berapa lama saia telantarkan?

sebenarnya ini fict udah selesai sampai chap selanjutnya dari berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

tapi mood saia jatuh buat nge publish..

saia usahain ngetik ini fict diantara tugas tugas saia yang kebanyakan praktek semester kini. usahain lirik laptop cuma buat nulis walaupun sedikit. tapi waktu liat traffict viewers jadi kecewa gag sinkron ama review nya.

maaf, kalau kata temen saia, saia lagi alabil (walau sebenarnya harusnya *ababil ). maaf, author yang alabil ini lagi maruk review!

sampai jumpa di chap depan salam waktu deket atau lama :)

**big thanks buat :**

**3kjj | Youleebitha | hanasukie | ifa. p. arunda | Chy Boojae | YunHolic | Himawari23 | danactebh | nickeYJcassie | Elzha luv changminnie | irengiovany | lee sunri hyun | Guest | 909596 | Key'va**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle :

**Just Lovin' Me**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : 6/?

Pairing : Yunjae

Other Cast : Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin and Others

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Little Angst, Family, BrotherShip

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, M-Preg, Typos.

Disclaimer : Their not Mine. But, This story real mine.

Summary : No Summary

.

.

.

Sejak mereka melakukan malam pertama yang bisa dikatakan lumayan telat. Yunho selalu tidak bisa menahan dirinya jika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Entah apa yang salah dengan Yunho, tapi tiap kali melihat Jaejoong selalu membangkitkan libidonya. Bahkan jika Jaejoong menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan kain besar, Yunho akan selalu tergoda.

"Hyung, ya ampun. Aku sedang memasak~" Jaejoong menggeliat resah saat sedari pulang dari kantor tadi Yunho selalu menempelinya kemana saja. Akhir-akhir ini Yunho memang lebih sering pulang lebih awal. Bahkan Yunho seringkali pulang untuk makan siang.

"Hemm~ Masak saja~" Ucap Yunho menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada leher Jaejoong.

"Hyung, jika masakanku tidak jadi. Kau tidak bisa makan malam.." Ucap Jaejoong mencoba menakuti Yunho. Tapi Yunho anteng saja mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah. Toh aku bisa memakanmu'kan.."

**Gezz**

Ternyata Yunho sangat mesum. Kenapa Jaejoong selama ini tidak tahu. Perilaku mesumnya tertutupi karena sikap perhatiannya pada Jaejoong selama ini. Sekarang Jaejoong tahu kenapa Yunho sangat betah bersahabat bertahun-tahun bersama Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka bertiga ternyata sama-sama mesum. Erkhh!

Dan akhirnya, akibat dari Yunho yang mengekori dan memegang tubuhnya sepanjang acara memasak tadi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk TIDAK MEMASAK. Biar saja Yunho kelaparan. Dan entahlah, lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat terheran dengan tingkah suaminya tersebut. Yunho cuma tersenyum senang saat Jaejoong meninggalkan peralatan masaknya dan ngambek di ruang santai. Hal ini malah di manfaatkan Yunho untuk bermesraan dengan isterinya tersebut.

"Sayang, kenapa cemberut?" Ucap Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di belakang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ish, sempit!" Ucap Jaejoong sewot karena Yunho tiba-tiba duduk dibelakangnya. Apa Yunho tidak tahu kalau sofanya terasa sempit karena kehadiran tubuh bongsor Yunho.

"Lebih enak begini'kan.." Ucap Yunho mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang terlihat kesal. Tangannya melingkari tubuh Jaejoong dan merapatkannya pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak akan memasak jika kau menempeliku terus.." Ucap Jaejoong sembari melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18.07 KTS.

"Aku sudah kenyang, sayang~"

"Mwo? Kenyang? Kau makan diluar tadi?" Seketika Jaejoong merasa sebal jika Yunho makan diluar. Jaejoong selalu ingin Yunho hanya memakan masakannya saja.

"Tidak. Aku hanya makan bekal yang kau buat tadi pagi.." Yunho mengendus bahu Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka karena baju Jaejoong yang longgar.

"Nanti kau sakit~" Ucap Jaejoong lirih. Ia takut nantinya Yunho yang super sibuk akan sakit jika tidak memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam perutnya.

"Wah, ide bagus. Sepertinya aku belum pernah sakit. Nanti kau akan merawatku dan memanjakanku. Kau akan memelukku ketika aku kedinginan dan menyuapiku. Wah~!" Ucap Yunho sumringah. Kedengaran seperti Ia memenangkan proyek di perusahaan. Lain lagi dengan Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho terlalu banyak menonton drama-drama ahjumma.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Tanya Yunho saat sadar Jaejoong menatapnya iritasi.

"Dasar aneh!" Ucap Jaejoong melengos pergi. Sedangkan Yunho yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong cuma melihat kepergian Jaejoong dalam diam.

"Eodiga?"

"Mandi.."

"Ikuuuutt~~" Teriak Yunho senang mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah memasuki kamar mandi mereka.

.

.

.

"Jae, kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong sedang memakai pakaiannya. Yang ditanya hanya sibuk sendiri tanpa mau mengacuhkan Yunho. "Ngambek eoh?" Ucap Yunho lagi pada Jaejoong.

Merasa kesal, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan memepetkan tubuh tersebut pada almari. Jaejoong tentu saja kaget, tapi lagi-lagi Ia lebih memilih mengacuhkan Yunho.

"Jae, jangan sekali-kali mengacuhkanku. Aku tidak suka~" Ucap Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong bergetar saat nafas Yunho menerpa kulitnya yang sensitive. Apalagi sepertinya Yunho tidak mau menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jaejoong.

"Itu salah hyung. Hmmm~~" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya mendesah saat Yunho menjilat lehernya.

"Apa salahku, hem?" Ucap Yunho menggeser kerah Jaejoong turun dan menciumi tulang selangka tersebut. Walaupun sebenarnya Yunho tahu kenapa Jaejoong mengacuhkannya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, saat di kamar mandi tadi Yunho terus-terusan berusaha menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kau—kau.. Menyentuh tubuhku terus!" Ucap Jaejoong lantang sekaligus malu.

"Dimana letak salahnya, hem? Aku kan suamimu, tidak apa-apa dongg~" Ucap Yunho tersenyum jahil. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedikit membenarkan ucapan Yunho.

"Sayang, buka bajumu sebentar ya?" Ucap Yunho menarik kaus Jaejoong keatas. Memperlihatkan perut Jaejoong yang kurus namun berotot.

"Ma-mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong mempertahankan kausnya yang sudah tersingkap hingga dada.

"Bermain sebentar~" Ucap Yunho berjongkok dengan kedua lututnya dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"Ta-tapi, akh!" Jaejoong terkaget saat Yunho tiba-tiba memasukkan lidahnya pada lubang pusar Jaejoong. Bahkan tangan yang tadi memeluk pinggangnya sekarang beralih meremas pantatnya. Tangan kanan Jaejoong refleks memegang almari dibelakangnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi kepala Yunho.

Yunho menikmati ketika otot-otot perut Jaejoong tiba-tiba menegang karena ulahnya. Juga saat mulut Jaejoong mendesah karena keenakkan. Yunho menambah beberapa tanda pada perut Jaejoong yang beberapa hari terakhir rutin diberikannya pada Jaejoong ketika bercinta. Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong membuat kedua tangan Jaejoong memegangi almari. Sedangkan tangan Yunho menurunkan sedikit celana santai Jaejoong hingga paha. Menyisakan underwearnya.

"Jae, apa jika aku rutin mengurut pinggulmu, pinggulmu bisa membesar?" Ucap Yunho meremas pantat Jaejoong kuat. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah tidak mampu lagi menjawab. Mulutnya sibuk mengeluarkan desahan. Perkataan Yunho cukup menaikkan nafsunya.

Yunho menjilat dan mencium bergantian pinggul Jaejoong yang…yang ehem—rata tersebut. Membuat beberapa tanda seperti pada perut Jaejoong. Kemudian mulutnya naik keatas untuk menciumi punggung Jaejoong.

"Erhmm~" Jaejoong semakin bergetar saat Yunho menciumi tengkuknya dan memegang tangan kirinya. Tangan Yunho menuntun tangan Jaejoong untuk meraih nipple nya sendiri. Jaejoong memekik sakit saat tangannya dan tangan Yunho mencubit nipple nya dengan keras.

Yunho tiba-tiba memiringkan tubuhnya dan meraup nipple Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong sedikit bergeser karena Yunho mengecupnya dari belakang. Tangan kiri Jaejoong lagi-lagi memegagi kepala Yunho bentuk kenikmatannya. Oh, Yunho selalu bisa membuat dirinya melayang.

Yunho kembali memutar tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya. Menciumi nipple Jaejoong beberapa saat lalu naik pada lehernya. Yunho sesekali menggoda bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Namun, Yunho tidak mau mencium bibir Jaejoong.

"Hyung, poppo~" Rengek Jaejoong pada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho mengacuhkan keinginan Jaejoong. Ia masih menciumi leher dan telinga Jejoong.

"Tidak ada ciuman di bibir Jae. Ini karena kau mengacuhkanku!" Ujar Yunho tegas di hadapan Jaejoong. Yunho berhenti menyentuh seluruh tubuh Jaejoong dan bicara dengan mimik serius.

"Tapi.." Jaejoong tidak berani menatap wajah Yunho yang mengeras.

"Aku tidak suka di acuhkan isteriku sendiri. Mengerti?" Ucap Yunho melembut saat tak tega melihat wajah memelas Jaejoong. Yunho menurunkan kembali kaus Jaejoong dan juga menaikkan kembali celana Jaejoong yang Ia pelorotkan.

"Ne.." Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Lebih baik menuruti keinginan Yunho jika Jaejoong tidak ingin melihat wajah marah Yunho.

"Ya sudah. Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan.." Ucap Yunho mengajak Jaejoong makan.

"Tadi hyung bilang tidak perlu makan.." Ucap Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Tapi aku lapar.."

"Tapi aku tidak jadi memasak~" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sing a song. Nah kan, ujung-ujungnya Yunho juga kelaparan. Siapa suruh menganggunya tadi.

"Tinggal masak saja lagi'kan. Ne, ne, ne?" Jaejoong tahu Ia tidak akan bisa menolak jika Yunho sudah merengek dan bersikap manja padanya. Sepertinya Yunho tahu akan kelemahan Jaejoong yang satu ini.

"Huft, baiklah.."

**Yunjae**

Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah Yunho menyukai ini. Yang pasti Jaejoong selalu melihat pada jam di dinding ketika memasak. Sudah hampir malam tetapi Yunho belum pulang juga. Biasanya Yunho akan berusaha pulang sore.

Sedikit menghela, ada sedikit rasa tenang ketika Yunho belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Jujur saja, saat ini Jaejoong cukup gugup dan takut akan memberi sebuah kabar pada Yunho. Apa Yunho senang? Apa Yunho bahagia? Apa Yunho akan tetap menyukainya nanti?

"Jae!" Jaejoong terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yunho sudah berada di depannya. "Kau melamun, sausnya bisa hangus.." Tunjuk Yunho pada saus yang sedang di masak Jaejoong. Jaejoong tiba-tiba tergagap dan buru-buru mengangkat teflon dan menaruh saus tersebut ke dalam piring.

"Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Yunho memegang pipi Jaejoong.

"Hemm, aku-aku—kepikiran karena hyung hari ini pulang sedikit telat.." Ucap Jaejoong setengah berbohong setengah benar. Yunho hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Ah itu, tadi perusahaanku menandatangi kontrak dengan perusahaan Jepang. Maaf tidak memberi kabar.." Ucap Yunho mengelus lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong cuma mengangguk mengerti.

"Hyung mau mandi? Kusiapkan air hangat, ne?"

"Tidak usah. Kau teruskan saja memasaknya.." Yunho tersenyum dan beranjak menuju kamar mereka untuk mandi. Sedangkan Jaejoong melanjutkan memasaknya dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

Ketika Yunho sudah turun ke ruang makan, Jaejoong buru-buru menata masakan yang tadi di masaknya. Ia menyiapkan nasi dalam mangkuk Yunho dan mangkuknya. Yunho duduk dengan memberikan senyuman pada Jaejoong.

"Wah~ Sepertinya enak!" Ucap Yunho saat memulai makan. Sedangkan Jaejoong cuma tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Saat makan, entah kenapa mereka banyak diam. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang penuh dengan percakapan dan godaan Yunho. Yunho memang sedikit aneh dengan sikap Jaejoong yang lebih pendiam namun Ia hanya memendamnya saja. Mungkin Jaejoong kelelahan karena seharian mengurus apartement mereka.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan.." Ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho sedah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Ne? ada apa?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong sedikit ragu untuk memulai. Membuat Yunho tak sabaran. Karena di tatap dengan wajah ingin tahu, Jaejoong berdiri menuju bofet yang berada disamping lemari es. Jaejoong mengambil sebuah kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho. Yunho menerimanya dan membaca surat tersebut. Yunho membacanya dengan berulang-ulang dan serius. Takut kata-kata yang ada dalam surat tersebut sedang menipunya.

"Jae—ini?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong kaget. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah memerah menahan isakan. "Benarkah yang tertulis disini?" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri dua meter darinya. Sebagai jawaban Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"I-iya.." Ucapnya tanpa mau menatap Yunho. "Ma-maafkan aku…"

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku senang, kau tahu.." Ucap Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menggeleng dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Aku aneh.."

"Kau tidak aneh. Kau hanya beruntung, sayang~" Ucap Yunho mengecup berkali-kali kepala Jaejoong. "Terima kasih~" Ucap Yunho memberi jarak dan mencium kening Jaejoong lama.

"Hyung, senang?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengangguk tegas.

"Tentu saja. Suami mana yang tidak senang karena segera akan menjadi appa.."

"Tapi aku yang hamil dan aku laki-laki~"

"Tidak ada bedanya jika kau yang laki-laki hamil atau itu perempuan. Dengar Jae, aku senang sekali. Oh Tuhan, bahkan aku tidak tahu lagi akan berkata apa-apa!" Ucap Yunho lagi. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya sedikit tertawa.

"Terima kasih~" Ucap Jaejoong. Yunho akhirnya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum. "Dan maaf, aku tidak memberitahu dari awal jika aku bisa hamil.."

"Eh? Apa?" Ucap Yunho memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ummaku adalah seorang pria. Ia meninggal saat melahirkanku.." Yunho baru mendengarnya. Ia pikir, ketika mendengar Jaejoong hamil, Jaejoong adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia. Ternyata Ibu Jaejoong adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena bisa melahirkan anak seperti Jaejoong.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu.. Tapi aku senang, sungguh" Yunho menarik kembali Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Kita akan menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak kita nanti, okey?" Jaejoong mengangguk sedangkan Yunho tersenyum. Tersenyum seakan menantikan saat Ia akan merawat anaknya, menggendong dan mengajarinya banyak hal. Ah, Tuhan. Terima kasih!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

well, hallo lagi ._.

akhirnya bisa publish juga~

rada aneh gag kalo jae jadi hamil gitu?

hehe, maap juga NC chap kemarin kaga enak banget, saia udah berusaha(?)

berhubung baru hari sabtu kemarin saia nyelesaian UAS, saia udah libur sekarang. lumayan liburan semester ganjil sebulan XD

jadi saia bakal berusaha buat nulis ini ff di waktu yang sangat luang ini. dan juga berusaha lagi manjangin seperti ff sebelumnya buat jadi 4k word per chapter /Amiiinnn(?)

**Q: Yura bakal masih disini?**

A: Kaga, itu orang cuma numpang lewat..

**Q: Konflik nya bakal gimana?**

A: Kalo menurut saia sih, konflik yang saia bikin biasa aja. karena ceritanya biasa aja. saia cuma pengen nilis angst..

**Q: Bakal panjang?**

A: Bisa jadi, karena setelah ada konflik bakal ada konflik..

Okey, btw

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONES..

**Thanks to :**

**hanasukie | .1272 | Youleebitha | Himawari23 | 3kjj | 6002nope | YunHolic | nickeYJcassie | ifa. | SIRO92 | yjnokororo | lee sunri hyun | irengiovanny | Guest | haruko2277 | Dennis Park**

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
